Hypnotize
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¡Mera idiotez su táctica de "Hipnotismo"! No sabía si era un genio, un idiota, un genio haciéndose el idiota, o un idiota haciéndose el genio... Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterra


**ADVERTENCIAS**: _Ligero incest  
><em>

**ACLARACIÓN:** _Emmm... en realidad ninguna... bueno, sí xDDD Como detalle curioso, este fic se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba "Hypnotize" de System of Down. No es un songfic, ni siquiera sé si la letra de esa canción y lo que escribí tienen coincidencias, así que sólo es un detalle random xDDD_

_Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Hypnotize"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

Lo hacía a propósito, podía apostarlo. Seguramente disfrutaba torturarlo, desesperarlo, volviéndolo loco con aparente indiferencia

Si había algo que odiaba de Glen, era esa puta inexpresión que ocultaba con finura cada uno de sus pensamientos. Lo hacía alguien indescifrable, impredecible, haciendo imposible siquiera el intento de averiguar qué planeaba. En casos así debía guiarse de su instinto… y él claramente indicaba que lo hacía a propósito

Ese bastardo de mierda, ¡Carajo! ¡¿Quién se creía para estar haciéndole "eso" y fingir que ni lo notaba? ¡¿Fingir que no sabía qué efecto tenía sobre él aquella extraña y cobarde táctica? ¡Maldita sea! Es que esa reacción sólo podía ser causada adrede y guiado por algún estúpido juego que buscaba humillarlo

Solamente de esa forma explicaba que los ojos verde oliva de su hermano lo hipnotizaran a tal grado… a ese nivel en que no podía pensar en otra cosa, contemplándolo como un imbécil de mierda

Sí, seguro Glen lo hacía por un medio jodidamente fuerte, ya que él no era de los sujetos que fueran vencidos psicológicamente con facilidad… ¡Él era Escocia, maldición! Si algo así le ocurría, era porque algo en verdad asqueroso había sido usado… y siendo consciente de las increíbles habilidades de su hermano en la magia, no se extrañaba de algo así…

… cobarde, ¿de esa manera buscaba derrotarlo? ¡¿Por medio de algo tan estúpido? ¡Fucking god! ¡Mera idiotez su táctica de "Hipnotismo"! No sabía si era un genio, un idiota, un genio haciéndose el idiota, o un idiota haciéndose el genio

Miró con profundo odio la figura de Gales a lo lejos: hablaba con Arthur, quien parecía más tonto de lo normal… y aunque lo que menos le interesaba ahora era fijarse en ese pedazo de mierda, notó que tenía las mejillas rojas y no dejaba de mirar a Glen, aun cuando él no apartaba la mirada de unos papeles

…

…

Fijó con facilidad lo que tenía hipnotizado a Inglaterra: las iris olivas del galés

…

… se mordió el labio con agresividad: ¿su hermano estaba tan aburrido que hasta hacía que Arthur cayera ante su mirada? ¡Que no lo jodiera! ¡No se podía ser más estúpido como para querer que el más pequeño de la familia también se hipnotizara!

Bastardo imbécil de Gales… ¡Al carajo Inglaterra! ¡¿Por qué de pronto quiso jugar algo así? ¡Si estaba tan aburrido, bien podía matar a alguien o masturbarse hasta morir! Sólo quería que deshiciera lo-que-fuera-que-hubiera-hecho y lo liberara de tan jodida situación

…

Quería dejar de hipnotizarse con esa fría, ausente, indiferente y misteriosa mirada. Quería dejar de perderse ella, de fundirse con ella, de pensar que era lo más hermoso que pudiera existir

…

…

Dejar de sentir el frenético latir de su corazón y ese asqueroso revuelco en el estómago cuando le veía…

…

Debía detenerse. No necesitaba aquello que se agolpaba en su pecho. No deseaba pensar ni reflexionar lo que en realidad sucedía…

No quería saber por qué sentía una puñalada en su espalda cuando Arthur siempre tenía la cara roja junto a él, ni por qué Glen sonreía con amabilidad y se atrevía a sostener su mano, siendo correspondido por el otro… justo como ahora lo veía frente a sus narices…

… no debía saber por qué deseaba encerrarlo en su sótano sólo para tener esas iris para él… ser el único que se hipnotizara con ellas…

…

…

-Malnacido hijo de puta…

… pero mientras tanto, era mejor para su comodidad echarle la culpa a alguien más…

…

…

…

Jodido Glen: seguro que lo hacía a propósito


End file.
